Sal de mi cabeza
by ElPandaqueLee
Summary: Breve relato sobre una ya adolescente Burbuja que no quiere asumir sus sentimientos siempre latentes desde que era una niña, frustrada sale a pasear solo para encontrarse con dicha persona inesperada.


_Hola, otra vez traigo un One-shot y esta vez de los azulitos. En mis otros fanfics no aclaraba que los personajes no me pertenecian aunque es obvio, son de Craig McCraken._

 _Y también debo añadir que escribo esto muy inspirada por los comentarios que recibí en mis otros dos fanfics de las powerpuff girls, me animaron tanto que me decidí a escribir en este tiempo de occio. Es un periodo corto porque sigo en la escuela y ya es licenciatura y pues no hay mucho que hacer más que estudiar._

* * *

 **Sal de mi cabeza**

Nunca en la vida había tenido un bloqueo artístico. Nunca. Ella presumía de ser creativa y talentosa a la hora de dibujar, pero justo en ese momento, donde el lápiz llevaba horas entre sus dedos y sobre un bloc de dibujo en blanco ella maldecía.

La mente de Burbuja no podía calibrar ninguna imagen para plasmar en la hoja. Ni una. Nada de colores, ni formas, solo un rostro que quería olvidar.

-No—fue lo único que dijo antes de apartar de mala gana su material artístico. Se levantó de su cama y se calzó sus botas más cómodas. Iría a dar un paseo para despejar la mente.

Daban las tres de la tarde y la pequeña rubia de 15 años caminaba a un ritmo lento. No volaba, no quería llamar la atención de los ciudadanos pues ella quería un tiempo en el anonimato, viendo la cotidiana y simple vida de los demás en la ciudad.

Ahí estaba, entre la multitud de las calles de Saltadilla, siendo empujada, rebasada, y a veces pisada, pero ella estaba bien, le gustaba que nadie se detenía a mirarla por más de dos segundos, eso para una celebridad como superheroína era lo mejor. Cruzó por calles amplias y con tiendas a cada metro, subió al autobús público, tomo un helado en el parque central y luego siguió caminando sola sin conseguir su objetivo inicial.

¿Conseguir inspiración? No, era despejarse. Tampoco. Era olvidar la cara de aquel tipo.

Burbuja hacía una mueca cada vez que recordaba el verdadero motivo de su salida. Se ponía ansiosa, se notaba por su constante movimiento de dedos golpeando su muslo a los costados, pero era comprensible, antes de las hormonas de la adolescencia tenía una vaga sensación de que en su tierna infancia sabía sus sentimientos, todo en su cabeza estaba en orden, sin lamentos ni incomodidades. Ahora se avergonzaba de aquello, se decía a si misma tonta e ingenua si creía que todo eso estaba bien.

Pateó una lata hacía un callejón, ya llevaba más de una hora fuera de casa y no lograba nada, estaba frustrada. Pero no se daría por vencida hasta poder olvidar esa cara tonta, pecosa, burlona y linda... no, tonta otra vez. Doblemente tonta. La cara, claro esta.

Pasó frente a una reja y una risa muy chillona la detuvo, vio dos siluetas justo en un extremo de la reja y por un momento su instinto de superheroína se encendió percibiendo peligro. Despegó sus botas del pavimento levitando apenas a unos centímetro de este lista para dar una embestida contra el criminal pero en unos segundos notó que estaba equivocada.

No solo porque una de las siluetas era una chica que reía feliz, si no que eran una pareja abrazándose y besándose contra la reja.

Las mejillas de la pequeña rubia se pusieron rojas. Sus botas tocaron el suelo otra vez y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, iba a dar media vuelta y largarse cuando sus ojos captaron algo.

El chico ya le era conocido, y se pudo dar un auto reconocimiento a su instinto por saber que era un criminal. Uno muy malo. De los peores de su lista de enemigos.

Boomer.

-Oye, espera, eres lindo pero ¿que edad tienes? No quiero que me arresten ¿sabes?- la mujer estaba sonriendo aún aunque apartó el rostro para respirar después de esos besos tan apasionados.

-Eres una prostituta que se exhibe a plena luz del día y ¿eso te preocupa? ¿Mi edad?- su voz había cambiado, debía reconocerlo, era más profunda.

-Hey, puedo estar infringiendo la ley ofreciéndome pero no quiero más problemas por meterme con menores- esta vez la chica empujo al rubio enfadada, cuando un cliente se ponía a evadir preguntas eso significaba problemas.

-Oye, cálmate, ahora veo que eres una puta sensible- Burbuja se sonrojo más por oír esas malas palabras aunque después se sintió estúpida, ya eran grandes, era obvio que él aprendiera ese tipo de vocabulario y lo dijera con tal fluidez.

-Olvidado niño, búscate otra- la chica se aleja veloz y el otro no la sigue, solo le gritó un "vete al diablo" seguida de una seña de dedo corazón.

Cuando él chico siente una mirada sobre su espalda se da la vuelta y mira a una chica rubia viéndolo fijamente.

La superpoderosa.

-¡Oye no estoy haciendo nada, así que vete de una maldita vez!- se molesta al encontrar su contra-parte justo en ese momento-. Entrometida.

Mira como ella se va (volando), se da la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Ahora estaba furioso con las mujeres.

Mientras la superpoderosa _azul_ se eleva por el cielo mira los movimientos del otro. No podía dejarlo ir así de fácil ¿no? Debía vigilarlo, así que con un vuelo cauteloso fue siguiendo los pasos del villano.

Él hizo cosas... ¿comunes? Pues fue por callejones, golpeando a uno que otro bandolero que le cerraba el paso, luego se puso a fumar, Burbuja hizo una mueca de asco ante tal hábito. Al final pudo ver que se dirigía a los muelles de Saltadilla, donde otras dos figuras lo esperaban.

-Llegas muy temprano, ¿que? ¿La puta no te hizo feliz?- gracias a sus sentidos superdesarrollados pudo escuchar a esa distancia la conversación de los chicos.

-Silencio Butch, solo no que se veía muy sucia, quien sabe donde ha estado esa cualquiera- ahora Boomer sonaba muy presuntuoso, nada que ver con su humor anterior.

-Ah, claro, y supongo que ella lloro por no tener a un codiciado rubio entre sus piernas ¿no?- no se sabía si en verdad sus comentarios eran enserio o simple burla.

-Si, tengo a todas esas putas haciendo fila- le dio una ultima calada al cigarrillo antes de que su hermano mayor le mirara con esos fríos e intimidantes ojos rojos.

-Oye idiota, ¿qué harás con ella?- el pelirrojo miraba el oleaje del mar mientras le arrojaba una ostra.

-No lo sé, ¿debo encargarme o solo asustarla?

-Lo que quieras pero que no se acerqué más.

-Como ordenes jefe- el rubio salió volando hasta la altura de la superpoderosa. Esta estaba muy sorprendida de que la hayan notado-. En serio ustedes son una molestia en el culo, ¿quieres dejarnos en paz? Cuando hagamos algo de verdad malo el anciano las llamará por teléfono.

-Ah... yo... em, no pude dejarte sin supervisón, eres capaz de muchas cosas- se cruzo de brazos y adopto una supuesta actitud desafiante.

-Si claro, ya sé, de seguro me miras lo atractivo que soy y como toda una acosadora quieres saber a donde voy- Boomer soltó una carcajada, a pesar de ya ser adolescente molestar de esa forma a su contra-parte siempre era divertido-. En serio, debes buscar otro pasatiempo, niña.

-Solo asegúrate de no causar problemas- Burbuja salió disparada y aprovecho apra empujarlo. Siguió su camino hasta su hogar sin importarle no poder dibujar por lo que quedaba del día.

-Mujeres, todas son iguales- Boomer en cambio volvió con sus hermanos sin preocuparse más por la superpoderosa.

Burbuja pensó en su encuentro antes de dormir y al fin se dejó llevar por sus ocultos sentimientos. Ruborizada y con mariposas en el estomago cubrió su rostro con la almohada. No podía creer que vio a Boomer besándose con otra chica, fumando y además coqueteando con ella misma (aunque fue más una burla pero ella así lo sintió).

Pobre superpoderosa azul, no importaba la edad ni cuanto tiempo pasará, ella sabía que le gustaba su contra-parte.

FIN

* * *

 _Debo mencionar algo que considero importante, yo antes escribí dos fanfics pero con tema de Demashiita powerpuff girls, en esto me gusta más tratarlso como adolescentes comunes y corrientes, tal vez a los rowdyruff boys como unos simples chicos malos pero hasta ahí. Esta categoría que cae en las originales powerpuff gils me gusta tratarlos más como enemigos y pues resaltar que tienen poderes. Aún es un one-shot pero me parece importante decirlo ya que en el futuro pienso seguir escribiendo sobre ellos :)_


End file.
